The invention relates to a safety system for vehicles utilized in rough or uneven terrain. More particularly, the invention relates to a safety switching mechanism which is mounted entirely within the confines of the operator's seat of a vehicle and which automatically renders the vehicle inoperative whenever the operator leaves the seat.
In vehicles such as earthmoving machines, lift trucks, and the like, which are often operated in rough or uneven terrain, a safety hazard exists in that the operators of such vehicles might be dislodged from their seats. The hazard is exaggerrated if, upon such dislodgement, the vehicle continues to operate. Safety belts and other devices designed to retain the operator within the seat are frequently not utilized because operator mobility is necessary. Accordingly, a system has been devised whereby the operator is permitted to leave his seat but when he does, whether by virtue of violent bouncing or intentionally, the vehicle will be rendered inoperative.
There have been attempts in the prior art to address the above-noted problems. Examples of such prior art inventions may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,931,454 to Schuster; 3,500,946 to Boyajjian; and 3,700,062 to Garnett. Such prior art inventions, however, do not disclose the compact, efficient, entirely seat-contained safety system presently disclosed.